Gwen the Nurse
by The Ram 94
Summary: When Trent is injured in 3:10 to Crazytown, Gwen decides she needs to help him relieve his pain.


Alternate to what happened in Total Drama Action ep 3:10 to Crazytown

As well, I am sorry to inform you, but this will be the final GxT story. I have no problem with the couple, but its time for a new couple, a new era

"Its not like things can get any worse," I said before heading to the ladder. With little hesitation as to prove to Gwen that I am a man, I jumped. I screamed as it was more frightening then I thought it would be. I literally think my testicales shattered as I landed groin first on a post. "Or maybe they can," I said, my voice was a high pitch, like I was in a bad cartoon. I feel off the post and in a minute or 2 Chef came with a gurney and wheeled me to the infirmary building. He looked at me for a second then pulled out some kind of medical tool and prodded my testicales and then said I was all right before leaving me. I laid there in pain for minutes, trying to think of something to get my mind off of it when Gwen came in.

"Trent, how are you feeling?"

"I have an excruciating pain in my groin if that tells you anything."

"I know of something that can get your mind off of that pain, its an old trick that Marilyn and Pixie Corpse taught me."

"If you think you can get my mind off the pain, I'll let you do anything." Gwen smiled and went over to the door and locked it then closed the blinds. She came back over the bed that I was laying on the unbuckled my pants and slowly pulled my boxers down. "What are you doing?" I asked in mild alarm.

"Trent, do you trust me?"

"You know I do."

"Then just lay back and let me work, this might hurt a tad in the beginning but it will feel so good later." I let out a deep breath then laid back and let Gwen work. She gently placed her hand on my testicales and massaged my left before going to the right. "Close your eyes, think of something you love, something that calms you down." I did as Gwen asked me and what popped in my mind was Gwen in a bikini. It was far different from her regular one. It was still black but was just covering all her private areas. I let out a small moan of pleasure as I felt Gwen lick my testicale.

No POV

Gwen smiled as he moaned and kept licking his testicale then licked the other before gently sliding it into her mouth. Trent tensed for a few seconds before relaxing and enjoying Gwen's mouth. His cock started to rise slowly and Gwen wrapped her hand around the base of it. She gently stroked it until it was fully hard then reached under her skirt and pulled her wet panties off and draped them across Trent's face, making sure the wettest area landed on his inhaled deeply and Gwen took his boxers and pants off. She climbed up on the table and turned around so that her pussy was right over his face.

"Take the panties off your face." Trent did as he was told and he got a wide grin on his face as he saw her dripping wet pussy. He stared for a minute, drinking in the sight before him. What really caught him was there were slash marks around her pussy and her inner thighs.

"Gwen, what happened to your area?"

"Self inflicted pain, one of the few places it wouldn't be on view to the public. Now shut up and lick that pussy." Trent grabbed her ass cheeks and pulled her down and immediately attacked her clit with his teeth, nibbling on it, making Gwen let out a yelp of surprise and pleasure. She lowered her mouth and licked the head of his dick before taking it in her mouth, tasting his salty precum. She used her right hand and gently rubbed his testicales. He stuck a finger in her pussy, he ventured deep in her until he hit her virgin barrier. He smiled, thinking maybe he might deflower a girl while losing his virginity. He made sure to get his finger wet then pulled it out and then spread her ass cheeks and slowly inserted his finger in her ass. She tensed up for a few seconds then stopped sucking him and licked and spit on her finger. Trent didn't see anything but then he felt her finger prod his asshole. "Payback is so sweet," she said as she slid her finger all the way in. His teeth clamped down on her clit and it caused Gwen to cry out in pain. They both laid there for a few seconds until Gwen raised her head.

"That hurt like a bitch. How bout this, no more inflicting pain, but your finger is not leaving my ass." She pulled her finger out of his ass then went back to sucking his dick. He licked her clit a few times then gently took it in his mouth and sucked it lighly while he kept fingering both her holes. She moaned around his cock and started to deep throat him. Trent let out a small noise and came, his cum filling Gwen's mouth and some of it leaked out. She swallowed what was in her mouth then rolled off of Trent. She pulled her shirt and bra off then looked him dead in the eyes. "Trent, do you want to go all the way?" He laid there for a second before nodding. Gwen got back up on the table with him then rubbed herself against his cock then lowered herself onto him slowly cowgirl style. She stopped when the head of his cock reached her hymen. She took a deep breath before plunging herself down, shattering her hymen. She bit her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. Trent could feel that she was tense, so he reached around and rubbed her clit with one hand then used his other and gently pinched her left nipple. She sat for a few seconds before slowly raising herself then droppping down on him. She went slow for the first few times then started to speed up. Soon the sound of their moans and flesh smacking flesh filled the room. Trent stopped her then rolled onto his side, never leaving Gwen. He started to fuck her as fast as he could, making her let out loud moans of pleasure. He bit down on her neck and sucked, making sure there would be a hickey. He stopped sucking on her neck then pulled head back and kissed her, sliding his tongue into her mouth. She nibbled on it ever so lightly then reached down and massaged his balls. They broke apart, both breathless.

"I love you Gwen."

"I love you too Trent. OH GOD, I"M SO CLOSE!"

"Me too baby."

"I want you to fuck my ass." Trent stopped for a second and gave her an astonished look.

"Are you sure?"

"I've been fucked by Marilyn, Reaper and Pixie Corpse there, I know I'm sure." Trent pulled out and lined himself up with her asshole. He looked at her before slowly entering her until his hips rested against her. He started thrusting in and out while she furiously rubbed her clit. "Cum in my ass Trent, please."

"Whatever you want Gwen." He said before cumming. Gwen let out a moan before cumming, her juices coating her fingers. He pulled out of her then watched as the cum slowly seeping from her ass. He reached a hand down and stuck 2 fingers in her ass, collecting cum on them before offering 1 to Gwen. She sucked the finger, tasting cum and ass, loving the taste. After she finished sucking Trent took the other in his mouth, finding the taste wasn't as bad as he thought it might be. "You are the greatest girl ever Gwen."

"You are the greatest fuck I've ever had."

"Ever had, who all you been with?"

"Marilyn, Pixie Corpse and Reaper, I was made to be the bitch by Mistress Pixie Corpse. The only thing that we didn't do was fuck my pussy, they respected my wishes to save myself for the man I love.

"I'm glad you let me be the one that took your cherry. Can I join you and your friend the next time you guys have a gathering?"

"You know it baby. Now lets get dressed and get out of here. We don't want anyone coming and finding us." She got off the table and grabbed her shirt and bra then pulled her panties on before helping Trent pull his pants and boxers on. She kissed him one last time before they walked out of the building, hand in hand. A tiny light blinked in the tent, a hidden camera. Chris was at the wall of monitors a big grin on his face and his dick in his hand, semen on the controls.

"Holy shit, I'm glad those kids are over 18 this is going to make some good money and a good porno. Thank God for cameras, HA HA."

OH SHIT! should there be a follow up? you all have a week to decide. 


End file.
